


Show Me Love

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Love Poem, Love Song, M/M, Other, Song - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my head, everything is a musical.  This is the song that Castiel would sing, if he were in a musical.  I guess.  This is from the POV of a lostling little angel trying to handle mortality, humanity, and all of the feelings that come with it.<br/>_____</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Love

Explain to me this soft, affectionate thing we see in movies, books, and songs.   
Explain to me that look you wear, as you say my words are wrong.  
Explain to me that thing you do sometimes…  
Before one of us blurs the lines.   
Show me.  
Show me love.

I can write anything,  
But I can’t tell you to your face.  
They called me an angel, once,  
But I’ve fallen far from grace.  
I don’t know how to do the things you don’t ask of me.  
I don’t know how to be.

 

If I were braver, I’d say,  
I’d say…...  
“I will wrap my arms around you.  
Will you hold me, too?  
I will fight myself, to win you,  
If you want me to.”

Come for me,   
Comfort me.  
I don’t know how to do  
This thing I’m in the middle of, now.  
I don’t know the way to be in love, now.

 

You keep company with cowards;  
The greatest one is me.  
I struggle to ask   
For what I need.   
Do you come for my power,  
Or do you come to plea?  
It’s been a long time since I let anyone see  
Me bleed.

It’s been a long time since I let anyone see  
Me bleed.

 

If I were braver, I’d say,  
I’d say…...  
“I will wrap my arms around you.  
Will you hold me, too?  
I will fight myself, to keep you,  
If you let me do.”  
But words don’t come to me,   
The way they seem to, normally,   
To you,   
And to  
Everybody.

 

I can sing anything,  
But I can’t tell you to your face.  
They called me an angel, once,  
But I’m fallen far from grace.  
I don’t know how to do the things you don’t ask of me.  
I don’t know how to be.  
In love. In love.  
But look at me,   
In love. In love.

Come for me,   
Comfort me.  
\---  
Show me.  
Show me love.


End file.
